The present invention relates generally to straps used to hold down cargo on trucks or trailers, and in particular to an apparatus for winding straps and cords after they have been used.
Strap rollers are well known in the art. They range in configurations from crank handles built into strap rollers to simple spool crank configurations. However, there are no strap rollers which employ a geared mechanism to increase the rate at which straps are rolled up for storage.
While known prior art continues to fill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not disclose a geared strap roller apparatus.
Cargo straps are used with trucks and trailers to hold cargo in place while it is being transported. Truck drivers and other who deliver freight often work long hours, and, once their cargo is delivered, must roll up the cargo straps for their next use. Drivers are oftentimes exhausted at the end of a delivery, and must deal with less than ideal weather conditions. A device that rolls straps up more quickly than conventional methods is a boon for drivers, as any time saved when one is tired, or outdoors in inclement weather, is welcome progress.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a device which can improve the speed at which one is able to roll cargo straps for storage.
The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.